Pokemon: A new legend begins
by Pado KAPL
Summary: Una nueva generacion de entrenadores de Paleta a surgido. Pablo saldra de su pueblo natal con una maleta de sueños e ilusiones dispuestos a cumplir, buscando revivir las glorias que Ash Ketchum trajo a su pueblo.


Hola a todos, bueno, aquí vengo a publicar el fic que inicie el año pasado en los foros cz para adquirir algo de experiencia previa en la página antes de publicar la historia en que trabajo actualmente. Su título original es "Una nueva Leyenda", sin embargo, al ver que otro fanfic tiene ese titulo aqui, opte por cambiarlo ligeramente para que no haya problemas. Este es el primer fic que he escrito, pude que el primer cápitulo no sea de lo mejor, pero poco a poco va mejorando conforme avanza la historia. Espero sea de su agrado y, al menos, logre sacarles unas cuantas risas xD .

Antes que todo, quisiera dedicarle esta publicacion a mi musa inspiradora n///////n(L), a la razon por la cual vivo y existo n///////n(L) ya que sin ella, yo no seria nada n///////n(L) y no podria ni escribir siquiera n//////////n(L) y aunque ya lo has leido amor xDU igual quiero dedicartelo cielito mio n//////////n(L) este fic es para ti mi Kasucita lindisima n///////////n(L) te amo muchiiiiiiiiiisiiiiiiiiiiiimoooooooooo mi amor n/////////n(L).

Ahora los dejo con el primer fic de Pado aqui, espero lo disfrute.

* * *

Capitulo 1: El nacimiento de una leyenda

El bosque se encuentra en total quietud. La luz del Sol se filtra por medio de las hojas de los árboles, mientras una suave y calida brisa recorre el lugar, golpeándome suavemente el rostro. Observo el lugar durante un tiempo, aprecio y me fijo los detalles más ínfimos: el trinar de los pájaros, el suave vaivén del caer de las hojas…….y un resplandor proveniente de algún lugar. Me giro, y la veo. Mas adelante, en un claro iluminado por los dorados rayos solares, esta el trofeo…….solo a unos pocos pasos delante……..al alcance de mi mano………esta muy cerca, casi puedo sentirla………la tomare…….la copa será mía…..será mía………..

**Mama**¡¡¡¡DESPIERTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! (el grito hace que el chico se caiga de su cama con un fuerte porrazo).- Despierta ya holgazán, mira que hora es y tu aun en pijama!!. Recuerda que hoy tienes mucho que hacer porque…..

**Pablo**: Si mama, lo se, lo se ¬¬, porque debo iniciar mi viaje….ok, iré a darme una ducha.

_Hola, mi nombre es Pablo. Soy un chico como cualquier otro, pero con un objetivo diferente: Ser un maestro Pokémon. Desde pequeño, mi vínculo con los Pokémon a sido especial. Mi padre es un reconocido entrenador de la región, y mi madre una notable criadora. Por ello, siempre e estado en contacto con los Pokémon, siempre les e sentido aprecio y estima, pero nunca me había decidido a viajar por el mundo para cumplir mi sueño. Eso hasta ahora, producto del regreso del científico de mi pueblo, el Profesor Oak, de uno de sus mas prolongados viajes alrededor del planeta. Gracias a ello, una nueva generación de jóvenes podrá iniciar su viaje Pokémon, suceso que hace tiempo no se veía por estos alrededores. El último gran entrenador forjado aquí en Paleta es Ash Ketchum. Si, Ketchum, el elite de Kanto. El fue la ultima persona que dejo el nombre de Pueblo Paleta en lo mas alto. Pero desde su desaparición, nadie más a podido sobresalir. Por eso estoy tan motivado, porque se que tengo las armas para poder destacarme y convertirme en un maestro Pokémon de la altura de Ketchum...eso si mi madre me deja tranquilo de una vez ¬¬…_

**Mama**¡¡¡Pablo¡¡¡No te demores mucho que se acaba el gas¡¡¡Y ven pronto que el desayuno ya esta!!

**Pablo**: Ok mama, si ya salgo ¬¬ -( El joven sale del baño y se encamina a la pieza)-

Veamos…¡¡¡Ya se!!!, esto estará bien (se coloca una polera de color negro y unos pantalones de mezclilla)- Bien, ahora la chaqueta y…

**Mama**¡¡¡¡¡PABLO!!!!!

**Pablo**: ahhh, ya voy mama - baja raudamente las escaleras y se dirige a la cocina- Mmmm esto huele delicioso, que es madre???

**Mama**: Budín de acelga con salsa de coliflor xD

**Pablo**: ¬¬

**Mama**: Jajajaa lo siento hijo, es broma, es un pastel de chocolate decorado con masitas de queso

**Pablo**: Mmmm mi favorito yammy yammy xD

**Mama**: Lo se, por eso lo preparo, porque quiero hacerte algo especial antes de que comiences a viajar¡¡Blissey¿¿Podrías servirle a Pablo por favor??

**Blissey**¡¡Bli, bli!! – El Pokémon lleva la comida hacia el joven, a quien se le hacia agua la boca

**Pablo**: Mmm muchas gracias Blissey, gracias mama – comienza a comer con gran avidez- grunch grunch grunch, por cierto mama grunch grunch donde esta papa??

**Mama**: Hace rato fue donde el Profesor Oak, cosa que tu también deberías hacer si no quieres quedarte sin Pokémon inicial.

**Pablo**: Pero eso no seria problema mama, tengo a Blissey para que me acompañase y….

**Mama**¡¡¡¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA!!!!!!

**Pablo**: T.T ok, lo siento, era solo una broma.

**Mama**: Bueno hijo, creo que ya deberías irte (le quita el plato de las manos) si no se te hará tarde.

**Pablo**: (Mirando el plato) Pero yo quería mas……

**Mama**¡¡¡¡DIJE QUE SE TE HARA TARDE!!!!

**Pablo**: T.T, esta bien, cuídate mama, volveré para despedirme!! –el joven sale raudamente de la casa en dirección al laboratorio del profesor Oak-.

El día estaba despejado, con el sol acercándose a su posición de mediodía y con algunas nubes surcando fugazmente el cielo. Pablo recorría las pequeñas calles de Paleta contemplándolas detalladamente. Nunca las había visto con detenimiento, pero ahora que partiría de viaje, quería llevarse bien grabada en su mente la imagen de su pueblo natal. Caminaba a paso rápido, tratando de fijarse lo mas posible en su alrededor, mientras tarareaba su canción favorita…

**Pablo**: Fruit Saled, yummy yummy, Fruit Saled, yummy yummy….

**Chico**¿¿acaso no tienes otra canción en tu repertorio??

**Pablo**¿¿eh?? Hola Nacho ¬¬, siempre tan "amable" para saludar.

**Chico 2**: Nah, si es así en ocasiones nada mas jajajaa.

**Pablo**¡Samuel!...esperen, que hacen ustedes aquí ¬¬

_Ellos son Nacho y Samuel. Me crié junto con ellos desde pequeño y bueno, compartimos el mismo sueño de llegar a ser los mejores entrenadores Pokémon que podamos. Creo que ese sueño en común nos a hecho muy unidos y a formado lazos de amistad entre los tres. Siempre hemos tratado de competir en conocimientos de los Pokémon, pero hasta ahora no habíamos tenido una oportunidad real de competencia entre nosotros. Con el regreso de Oak, podremos demostrar quien de los tres es el mejor. Samuel es extrovertido, siempre tratando de lanzar algún chiste en cualquier situación, provocando mas de alguna carcajada. Nacho en cambio, es frío y calculador, muy desconfiado de las personas que no conoce o que acaba de conocer, pero es un buen amigo dispuesto a brindar su ayuda a cualquier precio._

**Nacho**: Pues creo que lo sabes bien Pablo.

**Samuel**: Así es, también nos dirigimos al laboratorio de Oak a buscar un Pokémon para iniciar nuestro entrenamiento.

**Pablo**: Vaya, hasta que se decidieron por fin, me alegro .

**Nacho**: Si, es que la tentación de poder probar quien es el mejor me hizo decidirme rápidamente.

**Samuel**: Y a mi igual, por fin podré demostrar que soy superior a ustedes!!.

**Nacho y Pablo**: ¬¬

**Nacho**: Nah, si debes admitir que el mejor de los tres soy yo, modestamente.

**Samuel y Pablo**: ¬¬

**Pablo**: Pero yo fui el que gano en el maestro Pokémon xD

**Samuel y Nacho**: ¬¬ siempre sacas en cara eso ¬¬

**Pablo**: no puedo evitarlo jejeje - mira su reloj- OMG!! Ya es mediodía!! Pronto, debemos partir!!- comienza a correr muy deprisa, dejando sin reacción a sus amigos-

**Samuel y Nacho**¡¡Eyy!!¡¡¡ Espéranos Pablo!!! – y corren para alcanzarlo-.

_El laboratorio de Oak posee reconocida fama mundial. Ubicado en la colina mas alta de Paleta, es posible contemplarlo desde cualquier punto. Sin embargo, llegar hasta el es una verdadera odisea, debido a la intrincada disposición de las calles de Paleta. Sin embargo, vale la pena viajar tan solo para conocerlo._

Los muchachos lograron llegar a la entrada del laboratorio luego de un buen rato corriendo a través del pueblo.

**Pablo**: Fiuuu, por fin llegamos - toco el timbre del laboratorio al tiempo que miraba su reloj- y llegamos a excelente hora, creo que fue una gran idea correr, no les pare……(se voltea y ve a sus amigos en el suelo) ¿¿eh¿¿Y a ustedes que les pasa??.

**Nacho**: ha, ha, ha…..(jadeo) xx

**Samuel**: Creo………creo que…….xx

**Pablo**: o.o, pero que mal estado físico tienen muchachos.

**Nacho**: mira…..mira quien lo dice…..xx

**Pablo**: ¬¬ acaso crees que…..-es interrumpido por una voz desde el otro lado de la reja-

**Oak**: Ey muchachos¿pasa algo aquí?

**Los 3**¡¡¡Profesor Oak!!!

**Pablo**: Me da gusto verlo nuevamente Profesor Oak

**Oak**: Gracias Pablo, créeme que se la razón de tu alegría, tu padre me contó de tu decisión.

**Pablo**¿Papa estuvo aquí?

**Oak**: De hecho esta todavía, le pedí que me ayudara con algunos asuntos en mi investigación….. pero no se queden ahí muchachos, vengan, pasen que les debo entregar algunas cosas- los tres muchachos siguieron al Profesor Oak hacia el interior del laboratorio. Los tres llevaban una expresión seria en sus rostros y caminaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. En un solo instante dejaron de lado todas sus emociones y solo pensaban en una cosa: Por fin su sueño se haría realidad.

Ingresaron al laboratorio y siguieron al profesor Oak en silencio, pasando por varios salones y pasillos, hasta llegar a una amplia sala ubicada en el segundo nivel. En el centro de aquella sala, se encontraba una mesa de cristal con una cúpula de vidrio sobre ella, en la cual habían 3 pokebolas, con los símbolos del Fuego, Agua y la Hierba, y 3 Tecno-enciclopedias de los Pokémon, mas conocidas como Pokedex.

**Oak**: Ser entrenadores Pokémon no es para nada fácil muchachos. Si quieren conseguir logros y éxitos tendrán que trabajar duro y esforzarse, en todo momento y lugar, ya que las cosas no llegan por si solas. Deberán ser constantes y esforzados, y lo principal, ser uno con su Pokémon. Cuando encuentren la armonía perfecta con el, les aseguro, serán rivales de temer.

Los jóvenes escuchaban con atención y solemnidad al científico, poniendo atención en cada palabra que este decía.

**Oak**: En estas tres pokebolas, están los Pokémon con que pueden iniciar su viaje. Les presento a los starters de la región, Bulbasaur, Charmander y Squirtle -(al decir esto, las tres pokebolas se abrieron, iluminando con un cegador resplandor la sala donde estaban. Al pasar el resplandor, los jóvenes pudieron contemplar a los Pokémon que tenían la posibilidad de escoger)- Y bien muchachos, a quien elegirán.

Por un momento los jóvenes permanecieron callados. Parecían indecisos y nadie quería hablar. Hasta que Pablo dio un paso al frente.

**Pablo**: Yo escojo a Charmander Profesor, siempre a sido mi favorito y siempre lo he querido (Charmander camina alegremente hacia el joven dando muestras de felicidad).

**Samuel**: A mi me costo decidir, pero elijo a Squirtle!! -(la tortuga se acerca tímidamente al muchacho)- No temas amigo (le decía mientras lo cargaba en sus brazos).

**Nacho**: Pues bien, a mi no me queda mas opción que elegir a Bulbasaur, que en todo caso era a quien yo quería, ven amigo (El Pokémon corre hacia nacho y salta sobre el, derribándolo y provocando la carcajada de todos los presentes).

**Pablo**: Parece que te quiere mucho tu Bulbasaur Nacho jajajajajajaja.

**Nacho**: no es gracioso ¬¬

**Oak**: jajajaja, bueno, han hecho buenas elecciones muchachos. Me resta entregarles sus Pokedex y sus pokebolas (le da una enciclopedia a cada uno y 5 pokebolas, además de la respectiva de su Pokémon inicial) y bueno, desearles mucha suerte en su viaje. Tengo muchas esperanzas en ustedes tres, espero no me defrauden muchachos.

**Pablo**: por supuesto que no lo haremos Profesor.

**Voz**: Eso espero hijo, porque no quiero que vuelvas con la cabeza gacha a Paleta.

**Pablo**¿¿eh?? Hola papa, como crees, yo volveré con la cabeza en alto a Paleta y triunfante, ese es mi sueño y lo cumpliré!! (Cierra el puño en señal de confianza).

**Papa**: Me alegra que tengas esa actitud positiva hijo. Lo que si espero que jamás esa confianza te haga subestimar a tus oponentes.

**Pablo**¿¿eh¿¿Y porque?? Si soy mejor que cualquiera padre, puedo vencer a quien se pare en frente mío!! Nadie puede derrotarme!!!.

**Papa**¿¿Eso crees?? Jajajajajaja -(todos miraban extrañados la reacción del papa de Pablo)- pues, si piensas así, creo que aun hay una lección que debes aprender hijo.

**Pablo**¿¿Eh¿¿De que hablas padre??.

**Papa**¿¿Aun no lo entiendes?? Pues bien, te lo diré….(la expresión de su rostro cambio radicalmente y se torno seria)…..te reto a una batalla Pokémon hijo.

Continuara….

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, o como dije, al menos sacado unas cuantas sonrisas xDU, pronto el segundo capítulo, aqui un avance:

**Meowth**: Hola, soy Meowth D...  
Pado patea al gato  
Cof cof cof, bueno, decia:

"En el siguiente capítulo, el potencial de Pablo queda revelado tras una gran batalla con su padre. Sin embargo, no todo en un combate es habilidad. No se pierdan el proximo capitulo¡Batalla Familiar! El inicio del viaje."

Se aceptan reviews, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, todo lo que gusten postear ). Saludos.


End file.
